Jack Murdock
Overview: Jack Murdock is a special (slang for evolved human) with the ability to absorb solid non organic matter by touch and have his skin take on the elemental properties and appearance of said object that he touches. For example, if Jack touches a brick wall, his skin transforms into that of the appearance, color and texture of said wall. The scientific term of his power is called Corporeal Transmutation, a more limited form of the power Molecular Absorbtion. History: Jack was born and raised in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York. The only son of George and Janet Murdock, he was named after his uncle, Jack Taylor. However young Jack had endured verbal and physical abuse from his father a former construction worker turned drug dealer and cocaine addict. The Murdocks had had a brief contact with Janet's sister, Michelle Taylor, Jack Taylor's wife and their infant son, Wyatt who Jack doted on while they were visiting. Shortly afterwords when Jack was 15, George murdered his own wife in a drug induced rage right in front of Jack. Jack sought to defend himself with a stainless steel knife when his power manifested and his body became as metallic as the knife itself. George fell out a window in a blind panic, trying to escape the freak that he once called son. Unknown to Jack, his father had survived the fall though he lost the use of both his legs and confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. As a result of all this, Jack suffered a severe nervous breakdown which suppressed much of his memory of what had happened that night, including knowledge of his ability. He was sent to a foster home and had to be medically treated in dealing with his nervous breakdown. Soon Jack was adopted by a kind couple, Hiram and Norma Rubinstein. Hiram had taught Jack everything he knew about auto mechanics and when Hiram passed away, Jack inherited the family auto shop, Rubinstein Autoworks with his foster mother's blessing. During this time, Jack was still seeking professional help with his emotional trauma over his birth parents' deaths. At the hospital, he met for the first time and befriended another of his cousins, a young girl named Agatha Taylor who was also being treated. Jack soon returned to the auto shop after he made a quick recovery. Life continued on as Jack met and became friends with a watchmaker named Gabriel Gray though they weren't truly close until Gabriel's recent disappearance. One night, a robber broke into the shop and Jack surprised him. The thief pulled out a switchblade and stabbed Jack in the left shoudler. As he grabbed a nearby wrench to protect himself, both Jack and the crook were surprised as his skin changed as if was made of the same cast iron as the wrench. The crook ran away in fear while Jack suddenly remembered everything of what happened on the night of his parents' death and his power. Though fearful at first, Jack began to practice with his power and finding out what his limits are. He reasoned that he was not the only one with these powers though he was at a loss on how to find them even if they did existed. Mindful of his painful past, Jack began to wander the city streets and used his ability as a vigilante against criminals, especially drug dealers, often beating them up mercilessly. Of course all of this activity soon drew the attention of The Company... Category:Characters Category:Hero